The Rise of the Assassins (ON HOLD)
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: It's been 5 months since the gang has had that weird dream. But, when it turns into reality, all hell breaks lose. Especially when there's a huge difference: Ally has to kill Austin. Will she do it? Or will love get in the way? *THE OTHER SIDE SEQUEL*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people! It's me, Groot! I bet you guys have been waiting for this for a LONG time. The Other Side SEQUEL! *Jazz hands* Don't judge! I'm excited! Alright, let's get on with it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"RATLIFF! DEZ!" I screamed.

I was chasing them around Sonic Boom because they broke some instruments, AGAIN! They finally tripped and fell on the ground and I sighed in relief. I dragged them both downstairs and made them clean up their mess. Sonic Boom was finally closed for the night, and it was just me, Team Austin, and Austin's cousins. It's been 5 months since we had that weird dream, and I'm the only one who keeps having it, but with a completely different plot. I'm sent to kidnap Austin and kill him. Crazy, right? I haven't told anyone about it, because I'll know they'll freak out. Anyway, I started to clean the counter when someone's arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey Alls," they said.

"Austin, I'm busy!" I exclaimed.

Austin let go of me and pouted. Austin and I are officially a couple. According to Dez, our ship name is Auslly. He Ratliff and Ryland made about 500 t-shirts and sold them online. Those 3 will be the end of me, I swear.

"But I want to hang out!" he whined.

Rydel came over and ruffled his hair.

"Dude, just let her work," Rydel said, "You two can make out later."

Austin and I started to blush.

"What about you and Ratliff?" Austin asked, smirking.

Rydel's face turned pink and we both burst out laughing. Yes, Rydellington has happened! After 2 months of convincing, those 2 FINALLY got together. Although, Riker gave Ratliff, "the talk". Rydel punched Austin's shoulder.

"Shut up," she commanded.

Riker then came over and sat on the counter.

"So, what are you lovebirds talking about?" he teased.

I pushed him and he fell on the ground. The rest of us started laughing. Trish came over and took a picture. I gave her a strange look.

"What? I can use this for blackmail!" Trish defended.

I chuckled to myself and put the cleaning supplies away. Typical Trish.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie in the practice room?" Ryland asked.

"As lon as the movie has no assassins in it, I'm in," I replied.

We all shivered at the memory. We all went into the practice room and set up everything. We had the sleeping bags, junk food, soda, and a bunch of movies. Rocky even brought some video games, just in case we get bored. We decided to watch "The Fault in our Stars" first, after Rydel, Trish, and I gave the boys our puppy dog eyes. I was next to Austin, Rydel was next to Ratliff, Rocky and Riker sat next to each other, and Dez, Trish, and Ryland sat on the couch. During the part when Augustus was dying, all the boys started to cry. Dez was full on sobbing. Austin was even crying, to the point where he buried his face into my shoulder. Ratliff was doing the same thing to Rydel. Shouldn't it be the other way around? After watching a couple of other movies(If I Stay, White Chicks, Ted), we started playing video games. When Riker and Teish were competing against each other in Mario Cart, my cellphone beeped and I saw a text from my dad.

_Come home, NOW. We need 2 talk_

I furrowed my eyebrows. My dad never texts me. He usually calls me. Plus, when he does text me, he always uses emojis. It's either that I'm in trouble, or he really needs to tell me something.

"Guys, I need to get home," I said.

They all started to whine. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"We'll close up for you," Rocky said.

"Thanks, see you guy tommorow!" I exclaimed.

Before I could leave, Austin ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, and I heard Rocky gagging in the back round. We broke apart and I sent Rocky a glare. He just put his hands up in defense.

"What? I'm just following the no PDA sign," he said.

"There's no sign for that" Dez pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to make one," Rocky said.

Austin rolled his eyes and looke back at me.

"Be careful out there," he said.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

I said one last goodbye before leaving Sonic Boom and driving to my house.

Austin's P.O.V

"You actually made a sign?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Rocky replied, holding it up.

"Just get a girl already," Riker said, "Then you don't need that sign."

Rocky rolled his eyes and put it up. We cleaned up everything in the practice room and went downstairs to put everything where it belongs. When we finished, we decided to hang out here for a little bit longer, so we started talking. Well, except me. I don't really feel like talking. I sighed and leaned against the counter. You know when you have that feeling that something bad is going to happen? Well, that's the feeling I'm having right now. I'm starting to think about that dream, again. I haven't had it, but it's starting to worry me. I have no idea why, but I haven't told anyone. Well, except for Riker. He pretty much found out by himself. It's been bothering him too. I think the dream is bothering all of us, but we just don't show it. My cousins are staying with us for a year, since their parents went on a buissness trip. So, I'm pretty observant of how they act in the morning. But, we I kissed Ally, it felt like that was the last meaningful kiss we will ever have. Maybe I'm just paranoid? I'm not sure. But, I'm starting to freak out. I just have this bad feeling in my stomach that something's going to happen to Ally to change her. Maybe I should just talk to her about it tomorrow. I can't keep hiding it.

Ally's P.O.V

I finally got home and walked inside. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, a folder in his hands. He had a cold look on his face and looked at me with no emotion. Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. I sat across from my dad and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your life," he replied.

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Your life has been a lie. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Your 18 now, so it's time to tell you the truth," my dad replied.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I was starting to sweat.

"W-What's the truth?" I questioned.

"Your an assassin," he answered.

No, this can't be happening. I'm going to wake up and write about this in my songbook. I pinched myself under the table, but noting happened. Oh no. I'm not waking up. It's not a dream, it's a nightmare. And my nightmare is turning into a reality.

"This can't be real," I said in disbelief,"I'm a normal teenage girl! Not an assassin!"

"Well, believe it, because this is reality," my dad stated.

He handed me the folder and I opened it. Pictures of me were in there of when I was younger. I could not belive my eyes. There were pictures of me fighting and killing people. Even tourchering some people also. I looked back up at my dad in shock.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" I asked.

"We erased your memeries and replaced them with new ones," my dad replied, "I have an injection that will bring your memeries back, and you will remeber all of your training and your true personality."

He stood up and I saw the injection in his hand. I stood up quickly and make a B line for the door. But, it was locked. I started banging at it and kicking started to pinch myself, hoping that this was a dream, but no. This is reality. I slid down the door and tembled in fear when my dad was right infront of me. Then, he injected the liquid into my arm. I screamed in pain and he just watched. Then, all of the memories came rushing back to me. All of the training, all of the people I killed and tourchered, and all of the memories of my parents. Then, I stood up and my dad smiled in satisfaction.

"Now, who are you? Who are you really?" my dad asked.

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"My name's Ally Dawson, and I'm the most dangerous assassin," I replied, a smirk on my face.

It's official: I'm back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I just did that? I'm evil! MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, but you had to see that coming. Yes, this story is going to be CRAZY. Just a warning. This story will be updated every Wendesday, and sometimes possibly on Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays. So, yeah! I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈶0<strong>

**~Groot ㈴3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later...<em>

Austin's P.O.V

Okay, something's wrong with Ally. She's been a lot more distant lately and always makes up excuses to leave. We've all tried to ask her what's wrong, but she keeps chaging the subject! It's driving me crazy! What's up with her? I'm sitting in my bedroom, playing random notes on my guitar, and thinking about Ally. Does he love me anymore? Everytime I tell her I love her, she doesn't say anything. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking on my window. It's probably Dez wanting to hang out or something. I went over to my window and my eyes widened in shock. To my surprise, it was actually Ally. I opened the widows and she climed into my room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she mumbled, "We need to talk."

I motioned for her to sit and she sat down on my bed, while I sat across from her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, playing with my hoodie.

"Us," she replied, looking at my window.

I froze and looked at her in shock. Is she serious? Is this really happening right now?

"I think we should break up," Ally added.

I could literally feel my heart break into two. Why does she want to break up? Was I not a good boyfriend? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't even say a sentence, so I asked her in one word:

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't think I actually love you, I think we should just stick to being partners," Ally replied.

"What happened to being best friends?" I asked.

Ally sighed and stood up.

"I think we should just stick to being partners," she replied, looking me in the eyes, "Not boyfriend and girlfriend, and not best friends. Just plain partners."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head and she sighed. Then, she climed out of my room through the window, and closed it behind her. I pressed my knees up to my chest and cried silently. I don't care if it's not manly for a boy to cry. The girl who I loved with all of my heart just broke up with me. How else am I supposed to take it? I heard the door open but I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Austin, we're going to the arcade, you want to come?" a familiar voice asked.

Riker. He came closer and saw my tears. His eyes widned and he sat next to me, hugging me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A-Ally," I replied, my voice cracking.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened between you and-oh," Riker said, realizing what happened.

I buried my head into his chest and cried. Riker rubbed my back and hugged me tighter. Rydel walked in he room but froze when she saw me and Riker.

"Austin what happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Ally," Riker replied.

It only took Rydel a couple of seconds to realize what happened. She gave me a sympathetic look and sat next to me. She kissed my head and hugged me.

"Im so sorry Aus," she whispered, "I never knew Ally would do this to you."

Riker let go of me and let Rydel take over. I cried into her shoulder and she comphort me.

"You know what, we're not going to the arcade," Riker said, "I have a better idea."

_10 Minutes Later..._

Riker decided to have a Zalien movie marathon to cheer me up. The sound of that made me a little happier. He invited Ratliff, Trish and Dez over to watch with us. We had the movies, soda, candy, and popcorn. This how we sat on the couch: Riker, me, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky. Ryland, Trish, and Dez sat on the floor.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll talk to Ally for you," Trish said, "I know you and I aren't that close, but I hate seeing you like this."

I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Trish," I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah!" she mumbled, smiling a little.

"ZALIENS!" Dez sqealed as Rocky took out the disc.

We all laughed at Dez's fan girl moment. Typical Dez. I actually am feeling better now that my friends are here. But, I'm still wondering why Ally broke up with me. I didn't do anything wrong! Did I? I'm so confused!

"Austin, stop worrying about Ally. This night is to forget about your problems," Riker said.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I asked.

"Yup," Rocky replied, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up! This is my favorite part!" Ratliff scolded.

Rydel and I rolled our eyes and the others laughed. I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about Ally, but I can't get her out of mind. Plus, she seems to be hiding something. What is she hiding?

Ally's P.O.V

I hate myself. I just wanted to hug Austin at the moment his eyes filled with tears. No, I didn't want to break up with him. I love him! But, I had to. With what I'm about to do, I can't be close to him. My dad says I have to, but I don't know why. Apparently, my dad wants me to break Austin's heart, and then gain his trust again so I can lure him into a trap. But, I don't want to! But, I didn't tell my dad that. He could kill me you know. I sighed as I walked into my house. My dad was in the kitchen, sharpening his knives. He looked up me with a smirk.

"Did you do it?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I replied.

My dad nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Good, now we can continue with the plan. Tommorrow, convince him to be your best friend again, nothing more. You have to act like your sorry." Oh, I don't have to act. "Soon, we will have what we need," my dad said, walking out of the room.

I walked up to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I took the folder out of my dresser and read it again. I usually don't feel sympathy for my victims. But, for him, I actually feel bad. I actually am regretting what I'm going to have to do.

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Age: 18_

_Appearence: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 6 feet tall_

_Parent's: Mimi and Mike Moon_

_Why he's wanted: Parents broke a deal_

_Mission: Kidnap and kill him in front of his parents_

Yup, you read that right. I have to kill and kidnap my best friend, Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. Sorry for the suckish chapter, but, there's stuff going on at my house and, well, it's not good. At. All. Anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway! R&amp;R! Byeeee! <strong>

**~Groot ㈴3**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


End file.
